La chute du prince
by FunnyFanFic-Girl
Summary: Drago et Blaise sont prit au piège et devront faire un choix. Aidé par Severus et Rémus, arriveront-ils à faire confiance à l'Ordre ? Drago pourra-t-il remonter la pente ? RL/DM :D
1. Trahison

**Chapitre 1: Trahison**

* * *

><p>-Blaise ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demandais-je surprit en le prenant à part.<p>

-J'ai demandé à venir avec toi, t'es pas apte à te protéger tout seul mon pote ! Rigola-t-il en m'ébouriffant les cheveux.

Détestant par dessus tout que quelqu'un touche à ma sublime chevelure j'administrais au ventre de mon meilleur ami un bon coup de coude.

-Pas touche Zabini !

Malgré mon ton froid, le métisse savait que tout ceci n'était qu'un jeux, personne ne me connaissait mieux que lui et il n'en n'était pas peu fière. Commençant notre marche nous nous dirigeâmes vers une salle secrète du manoir du Seigneur des ténèbres en compagnie de trois mange-morts d'une trentaine d'année. En m'emmitouflant un peu plus dans ma cape noir je réfléchissais. J'aurais largement préféré affronter cette épreuve seul, mettre mon seul et vrai ami en danger me préoccupait plus que je ne voulais l'admettre. Blaise m'étais trop précieux, lui seul savait comment me faire sourire derrière mon masque de glace. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de trouver une solution à mon récent problème que mon meilleur ami reprit d'un ton sérieux.

-Pourquoi le Lord t'as choisi pour cette mission ? Tu es le fils Malfoy, tout le monde sait que tu n'as seulement 18 ans... Nous ne connaissons absolument rien en sortilèges et objets magiques...

-Je n'en sais rien du tout mais cette mission sera couronnée de sucés et le Lord sera obligé de reconnaître le talent de ma famille.

-Ta famille n'a pas besoin de reconnaissance Drago, vous êtes Ses favoris !

Suspicieux, je me tournais vers les trois manges-mortes dans une attitude que je voulais désinvolte puis me remis droit en chuchotant le plus discrètement possible à mon ami.

-Non... Mon père m'a dit que le Seigneur des ténèbres doutait de nous...

Devant le regard choqué de Blaise je continuais d'un ton provocateur et sur de moi.

-Mais je ne m'inquiète pas. Je vais Lui prouvé ma valeur aujourd'hui même.

Après une petite pause ou je le vis réfléchir à toute allure il se tourna vers moi arborant un grand sourire.

-Je compte sur toi ! Tu n'es pas un notre prince pour rien après tout !

Le sourire au lèvre, je n'ajoutais rien et continua ma route beaucoup moins stressé qu'auparavant. Tout compte fait la présence de Blaise n'était peut-être pas une mauvaise idée.

-Et puis j'ai demandé des conseils à Severus, il m'a apprit quelques sorts utiles contre les objets ensorcelés.

-Ah tu me rassures ! Parce que personnellement je n'y connaît absolument rien ! Dit-il en riant à gorge déployée.

Je secouais la tête d'un air désapprobateur devant la bêtise de mon meilleur ami mais alors que j'allais lui faire un énième sermons un petit rire m'échappa de ma gorge. Ce type avait vraiment le dons pour me faire marrer. Malheureusement nous ne rigolâmes pas longtemps car dans un petit sursaut je vis au loin la porte d'entrée marquant notre arrivée.

-Nous voilà... Chuchotais-je sombrement.

Blaise fit une grimace en voyant à son tour l'entrée de la salle et se tourna brusquement vers moi.

-T'as un plan ?

-Oui. Répondais-je confiant.

Tout d'un coup un des mange-morts prit la parole en nous écartant brusquement de son passage.

-Les ordres du Lord s 'ont clair, vous devez vous débrouiller seul. Dit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

Après avoir déverrouillé la porte il se tourna vers moi et m'administra un sourire moqueur.

-Il serait fort dommage qu'un si beau garçon se fasse brûlé vif, n'est-ce pas ? Reprit l'homme en me touchant du bout des doigts la joue.

Ses deux amis de derrière rigolèrent d'un rire gras tandis que Blaise envoya un regard sombre au mange-mort qui osait me manquer de respect. Mais mon meilleur ami n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que mon sang de serpentard reprit le dessus et c'est dans une contre-attaque glacial que je lui répondit.

-Lorsque je sortirais d'ici je demanderais à mon père de vous faire donner à manger à nos dragons et nous verrons qui de nous deux sera brûlé vif.

Devant le regard haineux de l'homme, Blaise rajouta d'un ton léger.

-N'est-ce pas ?

L'homme changea brusquement d'attitude et rigola d'un air hystérique, presque fou et s'écarta de la porte d'un geste théâtrale.

-Eh bien montrez nous vos talents monsieur Malfoy.

-J'y compte bien. Dis-je en relevant la tête et en sortant ma baguette tout aussi digne que je le pouvais.

Je me tournais derechef vers mon ami et lui intima de rester derrière moi. Ce dernier hocha la tête en signe de consentement et sortit à son tour sa baguette et la pointa devant lui dans une attitude défensive. En déglutissant difficilement j'ouvris la marche et entra le premier dans l'antre mystérieuse bientôt suivi par Blaise tout autant mal à l'aise par l'ambiance glauque de l'endroit. Dès le seuil de la pièce passé la porte se referma lentement derrière nous dans un grincement sinistre en nous laissant seul dans l'obscurité.

-Lumos. Chuchotais-je en même temps que Blaise.

-Alors, comment vas tu t'y prendre ?

-Je vais tout d'abord lancer un sort de détection primaire des sortilèges puis j'ensorcellerai ma main pour qu'elle soit capable de toucher l'objet sans qu'il y ai un quelconque danger. Expliquais-je en m'enfonçant de plus en plus dans le noir.

Blaise sentit un terrible frisson lui parcourir l'échine et se rapprocha discrètement de moi en tremblant.

-Je n'aime pas ce genre de missions...

-Tu n'avais qu'à pas venir.

Je savais parfaitement qu'il avait fait cela pour moi, pour ne pas me laisser seul mais je ne voulais pas passer non plus pour le boulet de service. Celui dont on était obligé de constamment surveiller pour vérifier qu'il était encore en vie. Un peu comme Londubat...

-Je sais... Mais je raterais une mission avec toi pour rien au monde ! Dit-il d'un rire un peu forcé.

Je commençais moi même à sérieusement paniquer donc je ne releva pas l'air de profonde détresse de Blaise et continua mon chemin tout en gardant ma concentration. Je n'avais pas besoin d'un pleurnichard dans les pattes et il le savait très bien. Et c'était bien pour ça que le reste du parcoure fut traversé dans le silence le plus totale, sans entendre une seul plainte sortir de la bouche du bronzé.

Mais tout d'un coup, nous pouvions apercevoir au loin une petite table ronde avec une sorte de gant noir en tissus posé dessus. Nous arrivèrent bientôt juste à côté de ce mystérieux objet et alors que Blaise allait me questionner, je commençais les préparatifs sans perdre de temps. Comme je l'avais dit précédemment je lançais donc en premier lieu un sort de détection sur le vêtement et aussitôt une lumière blanche en surgit nous aveuglant pendant quelques secondes.

-Bien. Les effets du sort indiquent que le gant n'est pas dangereux. Commençais-je satisfait avec un petit sourire de victoire. C'est à dire que la mission est terminée, l'objet à donc était identifié comme non dangereux.

Blaise éclata de rire et me félicita de mon ingéniosité. Lui ne connaissait pas ce genre de sorts et ses compliments me firent sourire de contentement.

-Maintenant qu'on à terminé je t'offre un verre ! J'ai eu beaucoup trop d'émotions pour la journée !

En entendant sa dernière réplique je lui envoya un regarde dépité et lui répondis de mauvaise grâce.

-Et tu te dis mange-mort ?

L'autre ne répondit pas et se contenta de continuer à rire devant mes yeux froid et hautain. Je secouais la tête blasé et entama la marche pour retourner dans le couloir, là ou les avaient laissé les hommes en noirs. Blaise n'était définitivement pas fait pour être dans les rangs du Seigneur des ténèbres... Ou alors à la comptabilité ou quelque chose du genre. Est-ce qu'une compta existait au moins chez les mange-morts ? Je levais les yeux au ciel en réalisant le fil de mes pensées et repris d'une voix forte.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire de lancer le dernier sort, vu avec qu'elle facilité j'ai réalisé le premier. Dépêche toi de prendre le gant, j'ai hâte de voir la tête de ce connard. Dis-je dans un sourire mauvais en faisant référence au mange-mort qui m'avais défié.

-Ah oui, je l'avais presque oublié celui là ! Répondit l'autre en se calmant instantanément, sûrement autant impatient que moi.

Blaise tendit la main pour prendre l'objet en question quand tout d'un coup la pièce tangua brutalement. Je fis volte face rapidement et aperçus mon meilleur ami, bras tendu vers le gant et incapable de bouger d'un centimètre. Soudain des milliers de points blanc troublèrent ma vision mais essayant de me reprendre, je trébuchais et m'aplatis par terre. Je me relevais avec difficulté puis dans une grimace je vacilla jusqu'à son meilleur ami. De toute mes forces je lui tira le bras mais l'air autour de nous semblait peser des tonnes si bien que je ne pus résister à la force qui m'écrasais. Le genoux à terre, toujours accroché à Blaise d'une main, je pouvais sentir des immenses ondes magiques se répandre dans l'air. Tout d'un coup le métisse se réveilla de sa torpeur et fut éjecté quelques mètres plus loin. Le sol me semblait fait de vagues et d'ondulations, toute physique avait disparu et je sentis bientôt un mal de crâne me ciller les tempes. Faisant fi de la douleur, je me relevais péniblement pour aller aider mon meilleur ami qui semblait souffrir le martyr.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Cria le métisse en se prenant la tête dans les main sous la douleur.

Je ne pu répondre à sa question et tomba à genoux sous la violence du changement qui s'opérait dans l'atmosphère. Je voulais hurler le nom de Blaise mais aucun sons ne sortaient de ma gorge, ma voix était comme bloquée. Difficilement, je relevais la tête et aperçu du coin de l'œil que le serpentard s'était évanoui et dans un dernier effort je me précipitais sur lui. Le gant noir se projeta violemment sur nous sans me donner la chance de l'éviter et alors que je pensais tomber dans les pommes je sentis la sensation familière du transplanage.

Lorsque je rouvris doucement les yeux je ne voyais rien, seulement un noir profond. Reprenant mes esprits rapidement, je fouillais dans mes poches en quête de ma baguette mais sans sucés. La panique commençait à m'envahir quand j'entrepris à chercher à tâtons par terre le bout de bois.

-Ma baguette, ma baguette... Répétais-je une bonne douzaine de fois.

Du bout des doigts je rencontrais une forme molle et après plusieurs touché je l'identifia comme étant mon stupide meilleur ami. Avec soulagement je m'aperçus en prenant son pouls qu'il allait parfaitement bien.

-Blaise ! Blaise réveille toi !

Le concerné papillonna des yeux et émergea lentement de l'inconscience. Lorsqu'il reprit totalement ses esprits je poursuivis mes recherches et c'est dans un cris de victoire que je me remis droit brandissant ma baguette avec satisfaction.

-Lumos !

Soudain la lumière jaillit de ma baguette et lorsque Blaise et moi regardâmes où nous étions arrivé nous échangèrent un regard inquiet. Le métisse se leva à son tour et après avoir reprit possession de sa baguette sous mon regard inquisiteur il posa la question qui nous brûlaient les lèvres.

-Ou sommes nous Drago ?

Je regardais plus attentivement autour de moi et éclaira les différentes parties de la sphère dans laquelle nous étions enfermé. Je n'en savais absolument rien du tout et ne pouvant répondre à sa question je grimaçais. Mon silence rendit le métisse encore plus nerveux et il entreprit de se coller encore plus à moi. Nous étions apparemment prit au piège dans une petite salle ronde de deux mètres sur deux mètres, rendant l'atmosphère étouffante. Les murs semblaient être fait en verre noir mais je pouvais ressentir une forte puissance magique à l'intérieur de ceux-ci.

-Je vais essayer de le briser avec un sort, recule Blaise. Dis-je en mettant un bras entre mon ami et le mur visé dans un instinct de protection.

L'autre de répondit pas et se cramponna fermement à ma robe de mange-mort.

-Confringo !

Un long jet noir surgit de ma baguette touchant le mur de verre de plein fouet mais l'effet ne fut pas à la hauteur de mes espérances. Le maléfice fut absorbé tout entier et en quelques secondes il ne restait plus rien de mon sortilège le plus puissant. Devant cet échec je jurais entre mes dents et recommença la procédure jusqu'à être épuisé magiquement.

Mais alors que j'allais abandonner mes tentatives, une grande secousse me fit tomber par terre. Blaise se rattrapa à un des murs en verres mais bientôt une deuxième secousse nous ébranla encore une fois. Soudain nous entendîmes quelques voix venant de l'extérieur du dôme, des voix lointaines, presque irréelles. Encore un tremblement, moins puissant cette fois là, nous parvint.

-Mais putain qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Hurla Blaise totalement paniqué.

En un dixième de seconde la sphère explosa et se transforma en vapeur noir pour réintégrer le gant par terre qui avait alors disparue. Je me relevais en vitesse pour rejoindre mon meilleur ami et tendis ma baguette devant moi. Blaise m'imita et alors que la fumée se dissipait peu à peu nous pûmes tout deux apercevoir ou nous avions atterrit. J'eus le souffle coupé en voyant la totalité des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix devant nous. Par chance, chaque personnes présent dans la salle semblaient être en train de cracher leurs poumons devant la tonne de fumée qui envahissait la pièce. Ne nous remarquant pas du tout, les sorciers tentaient de reprendre leurs respiration convenablement et seul les plus aguerris avaient leurs baguettes tendus, prêt à se battre. Bizarrement seul mon meilleur ami et moi voyaient parfaitement clair, à l'inverse des sorciers de l'Ordre qui eux semblaient presque aveugle.

Sans doute grâce à l'aide du gant. Pensais-je rapidement en me mordant la lèvre inférieure, signe d'une grande concentration.

Prenant le reste de sang froid que j'avais en réserve, je me ruais sur la première personne qui était à ma portée et l'attrapa par le col en pointant ma baguette dans son dos.

-Si tu bouges tu meurs. Chuchotais-je menaçant à l'oreille de celui-ci.

L'otage improvisé hocha la tête humblement en signe de consentement et se laissa faire de bonne grâce. Blaise qui n'avait toujours pas réagit face à l'armée qui se dressait devant lui avait perdu tous ses moyens et tremblotait en serrant le plus possible sa baguette magique. Peu à peu la fumée se dissipa et en quelques secondes la scène fut dévoilée à tous les sorciers présent dans la pièce.

-Rémus ! Cria Potter rouge de rage en me voyant menacer son cher loup-garous.

J'eus une nausée en pensant que je touchais actuellement un hybride et refoula mon dégoût pour me concentrer sur nos ennemis.

-Calmez vous Potter. Intervint Severus.

Je me sentis tout de suite rassuré en entendant la voix lancinante de mon parrain, au moins je n'étais pas seul dans le pétrin. Je lançais alors un coup d'œil à Blaise qui avait apparemment reprit son self-contrôle et même si on pouvait voir une goutte de sueur descendre lentement le long de sa tempe on pouvait voir toute la détermination dans le regard du métisse.

Bon. Il fallait agir.

-Je ne sais pas comment on est arrivé ici. Dis-je en concédant cette drôle de situation. Mais vous allez tout de suite vous plier à mes...

-Si tu touches à un seul cheveux du professeur... Commença à crier l'ami rouquin du balafré.

-Ta gueule Weasley. Murmurais-je glacial le coupant à son tour. Je me ferais une joie de tuer ce pauvre sac à puces alors tu n'as plus intérêt à m'interrompre.

Le rouquin m'envoya un regard féroce et j'entendis Blaise émettre un petit rire en le voyant rougir comme une tomate. Je souris aussi devant ce spectacle et reporta mon attention vers Severus. Me concentrant encore d'avantage j'ouvris à lui mon esprit et fis voler en éclat mes barrières mentales. Le professeur de potion me lança un regard étrange et secoua la tête de gauche à droite en signe de refus.

-Non Drago, ce n'est pas la peine d'utiliser la légilimancie.

Je fronçais les sourcils et le questionna du regard devant mon incompréhension. Severus était un agent infiltré dans l'Ordre, pourquoi agissait-il de cette manière ? Il venait de compromettre sa couverture en parlant à voix haute devant tout les membres ici présent.

-Baisse ta baguette et rends toi, ça ne sert à rien. Dit-il de son ton froid habituel.

Une bouffée de rage me submergea, tenant le corps du loup garous encore plus fermement je lançais un regard à Blaise pour voir sa réaction. Tout comme moi il semblait totalement perdu et lorsque nos yeux se rencontrèrent je le vis articuler quelques mots à l'assemblée.

-Fini les conneries. Donnez nous de la poudre de cheminette et tout se passera bien. Fit-il en reportant son attention sur la cheminée au fond de la pièce, derrière nos ennemies.

Ne l'ayant pas remarqué je félicita mentalement mon meilleur ami et attendit qu'on réponde à nos exigences. Mais contre toute attentes ce fut mon parrain qui, encore une fois, rompit le silence pesant.

-Ce que je viens de dire à mon filleul vous concerne également monsieur Zabini.

Mais c'était quoi son plan ? Il comptait nous laisser nous faire tuer par les membres de l'ordre juste pour ne pas compromettre sa couverture ?! En grinçant les dents je lui lançais un regard méprisant.

-Ce n'est pas la peine de le regarder ainsi jeune homme. Intervint le professeur Dumbledor arborant un petit sourire malicieux.

-Je vous ai parlé à vous ?! Criais-je de plus en plus paniqué.

Il fallait absolument que je me reprenne. Ce n'était pas digne d'un Malfoy d'élever la voix ainsi mais je ne m'étais jamais frotté à une situation aussi critique. Et puis... tous ces yeux qui scrutaient chacun de mes gestes me rendaient fébrile.

-Calme toi Drago. Dit Severus en faisant un pas vers moi.

Blaise réagit rapidement et en quelques secondes il pointa sa baguette vers le professeur de potion.

-Un geste de plus et le loup garou y passe.

La salle transpirait la nervosité si bien que la plupart des sorciers ne semblaient même plus respirer.

-Nous voulons de la poudre de cheminette. Insistais-je en reprenant mon sang-froid.

Soudain, alors que le balafré s'était tût jusqu'à présent il prit la parole d'un air étrangement calme. A bien y réfléchir, tout le monde avaient baissé leurs baguettes, comme si nous n'étions pas assez dangereux pour eux.

-Drago... Tu dois nous écouter. Et je te promet que si après nos explications tu désireras encore partir tu...

-Harry ! Intervint violemment Granger en le prenant par le bras.

-Non Hermione.

Il reporta son attention sur moi et reprit d'un air assuré.

-Je te donne la parole que tu pourras partir.

Je lui fit un sourire sarcastique pour lui montrer que je n'avais aucune confiance en lui mais Blaise me jeta un regard semi implorant. Lui aussi souffrait de cette situation et connaissant ses nerfs fragiles il voulait sûrement partir d'ici au plus vite possible.

-Je te préviens Potter... Si tu me mens mon père te tueras. Soufflais-je en essayant d'être le plus menaçant possible.

Mais pensant qu'il allait me retournait le même regard il baissa les yeux comme mal à l'aise. Je fronçais encore plus les sourcils et me mit à examiner les expressions des autres personnes présente dans la pièce. Tous les plus jeunes avaient détourné le regard et seul les vieux sorciers m'observaient avec un mélange de compassion et de pitié. Blaise, ne le remarquant pas, reporta son attention sur moi, me demandant silencieusement la marche à suivre. Je restais bloqué quelques secondes devant tous ces visages défaits et balbutia tout bas quelques mots à Lupin.

-Que... Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

L'autre ne répondit pas mais je sentis ses muscles se raidirent sous mes doigts.

Je reposais ma question mais cette fois ci à voix haute à l'attention de tous. C'est alors que Severus baissa sa baguette magique. Complètement paumé, je restais sans voix devant sa capitulation, mais alors que j'allais reprendre la parole il répondit à ma précédente question.

-Il se passe que je viens de te sauver la vie. Et celle de monsieur Zabini au passage. Dit-il en lui administrant un regard neutre.

-Je vous demande pardon ? Dis-je moqueur en sentant tout de même mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérer considérablement.

-Le Seigneur des ténèbres voulait de tuer mais ton père et moi avons ensorcelés le gant pour contrecarrer le sort de mort et le transformer en sort de transplanage.

Tout d'un coup, sans que je n'arrive à m'en empêcher, j'éclatais d'un rire hystérique sous les regards mal à l'aise de l'assemblé. Ma soudaine hilarité fit trembler mes jambes et bientôt mon seul soutien pour ne pas tomber par terre fut mon monstre d'otage. Une larme de rire coula le long de ma joue et bientôt je repartis dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

-Mon père... et toi... bravant les ordres du Lord... pour me sauver ? Me moquais-je entre plusieurs rires.

D'un coup d'œil je vis Blaise qui, à l'inverse de moi, arborait une expression horrifié. Il semblait plus pâle que d'habitude et dans un rire étouffé je lui intima de se détendre.

-Non plus sérieusement... C'est ça ton explication à la con Potter ?

Le balafré ne me répondit pas et se contenta de baisser le regard une fois de plus.

-Vous êtes pathétiques... tous... Dis-je en regardant chaque membre de l'Ordre d'un mouvement circulaire de la tête.

-Drago, tes parents sont mort pour te protéger.

En entendant mon parrain prononcer ces mots mon léger rire se bloqua dans ma gorge. Tout sourire quitta mon visage et, tournant lentement la tête vers Severus, je pus entendre une plainte s'échapper de la bouche de Lupin. Sans m'en rendre compte je lui avait enfoncer ma baguette dans le dos le faisant se tordre dans des gestes ridicules.

-Ils savaient que le Seigneur des ténèbres voulaient vous tuer alors ils ont contacté l'Ordre pour pouvoir trouver une solution. La seule qui nous restait été celle ci. Ta famille était bien trop surveillée et nous ne pouvions sauver tout le monde alors ta mère à tout de suite accepté de se sacrifier pour te laisser une chance de t'en sortir. Expliqua le maître des potions. Lucius était d'accord. Il savait que sa mort ainsi que celle de sa femme causerait une énorme vague chez les manges-morts. Plus personne ne se soucierait du fils Malfoy, surtout après son terrible ''accident'' qu'avait planifié le Seigneur des ténèbres. Tu aurais dû mourir dès l'instant où tu à mis un pied dans la pièce.

Le monologue de Severus finit, je n'avais plus envie de rire. Au fur et à mesure des ses explications je m'étais collée au dos du loup-garous sans m'en rendre vraiment compte. Et maintenant, surtout grâce à ses sens sur développé, il devait sûrement entendre mon cœur battre à la chamade.

-Menteur... Chuchotais-je le regard dans le vide. Mon père ne se serait jamais sacrifié pour moi.

-Ton père t'aimait. Dit simplement Dumbledor. Et c'est cet amour qui t'as protégé.

-Vous n'êtes que des menteurs...

Un silence de mort planait à présent dans la pièce, je sentais tous les regards se braquer sur moi. Mon estomac était horriblement noué et je sentais ma respiration s'accélérer. Le torse contre le dos de Lupin, il ne dit rien et resta immobile alors que nous savions tous les deux que j'avais baissé ma baguette. Il aurait pu partir à n'importe quel moment.

Il me semblait que mon âme basculait dans des ténèbres d'incompréhension et tendis que je vis des larmes couler le long des joues de Blaise je refoulais toutes ces horribles pensées. Mon monde ne pouvait pas s'écrouler de cette manière, j'étais un Malfoy, ennemi de l'Ordre et ennemi de Potter.

-Arrêtez de me regardait comme ça ! Criais-je en braquant de nouveau ma baguette sur le coup du loup garou.

-Calme toi Drago ! Dit mon parrain d'une voix forte et presque compréhensive.

-NON ! TAISEZ-VOUS !

Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai ! Mes parents étaient les favoris du Seigneur des ténèbres ! Avec toute l'énergie du désespoir je m'adressais à Severus, croyant avoir trouvé une faille dans son mensonge.

-Et pourquoi le Lord ne m' a-t-Il pas tué de Sa main tout simplement ?! Pourquoi avoir mit toute cette comédie en scène ?!

-Parcqu'Il ne voulait pas effrayer ses toutes nouvelles recrues. Il voulait vous éliminer en silence.

-C'est n'importe quoi ! Le Seigneur des ténèbres utilise la peur pour contrôler les gens, vous le savez bien ! M'écriais-je en essayant de me convaincre moi même de la supercherie.

Mais sans m'en rendre compte, je venais de trahir le fin fond de ma pensée en avouant les méthodes inhumaines utilisé pour recruter les manges-mort m'incluant ainsi dans le lot.

-Enfin... C'est pas ce que je veux dire... Tentais-je pour me rattraper. Et puis merde ! J'ai pas à me justifier !

Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivais... ? Pourquoi je réagissais comme ça ? Ce n'était pas le comportement d'un Malfoy. Mon père m'avait enseigné comment être digne, comment être un prince et... Et s'ils avaient raison. S'il tout ce qu'il m'avait apprit n'était que du vent ?

-Drago, j'ai un contrat à te faire passer. Intervint Fo l'œil en faisant un pas en avant, toujours avec son petit air de malade mentale.

-Je n'en veux pas de votre contrat ! Je... Je veux rentrer chez moi putain !

Je tournais désespérément ma tête vers Blaise qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis un bout de temps et je le vis complètement abattue. Voyant que je l'observais il se tourna à son tour vers moi et lorsque nos regards se croisèrent un sanglot lui échappa.

-Mes parents... Dit-il à l'égard de Severus. Ils... Ils sont... ?

Le principal des serpentards se contenta de hocher la tête avec gravité.

-Oh Blaise... Chuchotais-je les larmes aux yeux.

Laissant tomber sa baguette par terre il mit ses mains devant sa bouche pour s'empêcher d'émettre le moindre bruit. Mais malgré ses efforts, quelques pleurs arrivaient à traverser la barrière de ses lèvres se répercutant dans mes oreilles tels une mélodie sinistre. Il tomba alors à genoux sur le planché et ferma les yeux à s'en fendre les paupières. Sombrement, une pensée me vint. Nous ne reverrons plus jamais nos parents.

-Que tout le monde quitte la pièce. Dit sombrement Dumbledor en regardant avec tristesse le métisse. Mise à part ceux concerné.

C'est ainsi que, sous mes yeux bleus rempli de larmes, la grande majorité des membres le l'Ordre quittèrent le salon. Seul Severus, Potter, Black, Lupin, Dumbledor, Mcgonagall et les deux parents Weasley restèrent nous observant chacun notre tour. Blaise encore à terre tentait de respirer convenablement et de réprimer ses sanglots mais l'émotion était trop forte. Devant cet horrible spectacle je sentais des larmes couler le long de mes joues et pour conserver un minimum de dignité je me cachais derrière le loup-garou. Je mit ma tête blonde contre sa nuque et inspira lentement. Ma main tenant ma baguette tremblait de plus en plus et je dus me faire violence pour conserver un semblant de contrôle sur ma magie. Lupin étant plus grand que moi cachait entièrement mon visage et je réussis grâce a cette petite pause à me reprendre.

-Maman... Sanglota Blaise les mains contre son visage.

Un long silence suivit la prière suppliante de mon meilleur ami. On pouvait juste entendre ses sanglots étouffés ainsi que le vent qui faisait rage à l'extérieur.

-Severus ? Dis-je d'une voix tremblante.

-Oui.

-Tu ne mens pas ?

-Non. Répondit-t-il sans hésité.

J'enfonçais encore plus mon visage dans les cheveux châtains du professeur et tenta de refouler les nouvelles larmes qui venaient me piquer les yeux. Moi qui pensais être quelqu'un de fort... Me voilà le nez niché dans le coup d'un hybride à pleurer la perte de mes stupides parents. J'étais pathétique.

Mais alors qui avait raison ? Qui croire ?

Tentant de reprendre contenance, je posais quelques questions afin d'éclaircir l'obscurité dans laquelle j'étais plongé.

-Alors ça veux aussi dire que je ne servirais plus le Lord ?

-C'est exacte mon garçon. Répondit le directeur dans un sourire humble. A présent, nous avons quelque chose à te proposer. A toi et à Blaise.

-Attendez. Nous pouvons partir comme Potter me l'a promis, n'est-ce pas ? Demandais-je en lançant un regard au balafré.

-Oui vous pouvez. Me dit-il en plantant ses yeux dans les miens. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée pour...

-Je m'en fou de ce que tu penses Saint Potter. Clamais-je en le coupant.

Reprenant un peu de maîtrise de moi je repris d'un ton condescendant.

-Eh bien je crois que Blaise et moi allons nous retirer. Nous pouvons très bien nous débrouiller seul et...

-Non Drago. Nous ne pouvons pas. Dit Blaise en montrant son visage rougit par les pleurs.

-Tais toi Blaise. C'est moi qui prends les décisions et je...

-MAIS TU COMPRENDS PAS ! Hurla-t-il en se relevant. Nos parents sont morts ! Et on les les prochains sur la liste !

La mâchoire crispé j'allais répliqué quand il reprit encore plus violemment que précédemment.

-T'es aveugle à ce point ?! Est-ce que tu comprends la situation ?!

-Bien sûr que j'ai compris ! Tu me prends pour qui ?! Criais-je à mon tour.

Severus allait prendre la parole lorsque Dumbledor l'arrêta d'un geste de la main. A nouveau tous les regards étaient braquaient vers nous et aussitôt je reportait mon attention vers mon meilleur ami. Mais soudain mon cœur rata un battement lorsque je vis la baguette de Blaise pointé vers moi.

-Je ne te laisserais pas y retourner. Dit-il froidement. Tu es mon meilleur ami et je ne te laisserais pas te faire tuer.

-Comment ose tu me menacer... Sifflais-je entre mes dents.

-Écoute moi bien Drago. Met ta foutu fierté de côté et accepte l'aide de l'Ordre.

-Avec tout le respect que j'ai pour toi Blaise... Tu devrais fermer ta gueule. Dis-je dans un sourire supérieur.

-Mais arrête ! Arrête Drago !

Je secouais la tête d'incompréhension et et resserra mon emprise sur le loup-garou.

-Arrêter quoi ?

-Ça ! Arrête de toujours prendre tes grands aires, arrête de toujours vouloir paraître ce que tu n'est pas ! Lâche prise une bonne fois pour toute. Argua-t-il avec un regard presque suppliant. Qu'est-ce que tu veux prouver à la fin... ?

Tout doucement, comme au ralentie, je baissais ma baguette pour la remettre dans le dos de mon otage. J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre mais bizarrement aucun son n'en sortis. Ma gorge était totalement bloqué. J'y avais un horrible nœud qui me faisait monter les larmes aux yeux, encore une fois. Je tournais rapidement ma tête vers mon parrain et lui demanda son aide d'un regard désespéré. Il me répondit à l'aide de la légimencie pour ne pas que les autres présent dans la pièce ne puissent entendre.

-Il faut savoir abandonner Drago.

-Non... Chuchotais-je d'une voix paniqué.

Je suis le prince des serpentards. Pensais-je avec conviction. Je suis naît pour détruire l'Ordre et tuer Potter ainsi que les impurs.

-C'est finit tout ça. Chaque prince doit savoir rendre sa couronne. Continua le professeur des potions dans ma tête.

-Accepte notre aide. Intervint le balafré. Tu n'auras pas d'autre opportunité si tu quittes cet endroit.

Je parcourais rapidement la pièce des yeux cherchant quelqu'un, quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Mais à la place de ça je ne trouvais que des yeux qui fixaient chacun de mes gestes, chacune de mes respirations.

Soudain le loup-garou se retourna pour me faire face et planta son regard ambré dans le mien. J'eus comme une impression étrange dans la poitrine et peut-être pour la première fois de ma vie j'avais comme une once de respect envers cet hybride. Ses yeux inspiraient le respect et pour rien au monde j'aurais voulu me retrouver en face de lui pendant une bataille. Il glissa la main sur la mienne et prit tout doucement ma baguette des mains sans pour autant me quitter du regard. C'était presque comme s'il demandait ma permission. Une larme coula le long de ma joue et d'un geste de la main il me l'essuya. J'eus un réflexe de recule, je n'avais pas l'habitude d'être touché et la proximité des gens m'avait toujours angoissé. Il prit sans doute ça pour un geste de dégoût envers son espèce et m'envoya un petit sourire contrit.

-Je ne vais pas te faire du mal tu sais...

-Je sais. Pour qui me prenez-vous ? Je suis... Commençais-je d'un ton arrogant.

Un lourd silence envahissait mon corps et mon esprit. Je suis quoi ?

-Je suis complètement perdue... Dis-je dans un murmure à moitié étouffé.

Le brun me renvoya un autre sourire puis il se tourna vers les autres.

-Je crois que nous pouvons lui soumettre le contrat.

* * *

><p>Voila, le 1er chapitre est donc terminé ! Il est un petit peu plus long que les prochains et j'espère que vous avez aimé ! :)<p> 


	2. Le procès

Oui j'ai mis longtemps à poster ce chapitre ^^ désolé je suis un peu surchargé en ce moment...

Saphira: Merci pour le com' ! En ce qui concerne Rémus et son côté protecteur j'ai toujours aimé ce genre de relation entre le couple là... Pour moi les deux personnages sont des personnes blésé par la vie mais c'est encore pire pour Drago car il est beaucoup plus jeune que Rémus donc je trouve ça vraiment mignon quand il s'occupe de lui :')

Meylhana : Ouaah merci pour ce gros com' O_O Tu m'a fait rire haha ! Mais vu la vitesse des parutions de mes chapitres, oui, tu va devoir ''te pointer chez moi et m'obliger à écrire'' x) Alors. Toutes les questions que tu m'a posé auront des réponses au fur et à mesure de la fic et puisque je veux rien spoiler je ne dis rien :p Et non t'inquiète pas, leurs relations va passer par plusieurs stades. Sinon pour les fautes je suis désolé, je me relie plusieurs fois mais il y a rien à faire, j'ai trop de mal D: (d'ailleurs je suis sur que il y a plein de fautes dans ma réponse) Et en ce qui concerne le truc des tirets... C'est l'exacte opposé, je ne supporte pas quand il y en a alors... Je les laissent ^^

Puisque j'ai oublié le disclaimer du 1er chapitre, je le met là ! (merci Meylhana)

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de J.K Rowling.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 2 : Le procès<strong>

* * *

><p>J'étais allongé sur le lit de ma toute nouvelle chambre. Enfin, si on pouvait appeler ça une chambre. Dans mon manoir la mienne était au moins six fois plus grande et le plafond mesurait minimum cinq mètres de plus. Les yeux dans le vide, je me rejouais les quelques jours qui précédaient l'accident. Lorsque j'avais dit bonjour à mes parents. Lorsque nous avions déjeuné tous ensemble. Lorsque mon père m'avait envoyé un regard rempli de fierté. Et surtout, je me souviens de ce moment si unique mais tellement banale au yeux de tout le monde.<p>

_-Bonne nuit mon amour._

_-Mère... Je ne suis plus un enfant. Arrêtez de m'appeler de cette manière. Dis-je énervé en m'enfonçant dans mes draps en soie._

_La concernée émit un petit rire indulgent et vint déposer un doux baiser sur mon front._

_-Pour moi tu sera toujours mon petit garçon Drago._

_Je détournais le regard un peu gêné et me tourna sur le côté sans rien ajouter._

_-Fais de beau rêve. Dit-elle avant de partir de la chambre d'un pas léger._

Une vieille habitude que j'avais toujours méprisé...

Plus maintenant.

Sans que je m'en rende compte le loup-garou était entré dans la pièce, me fixant de ses grands yeux curieux. Malgré ses sourires réconfortants je n'avais aucune confiance en ce monstre qui tenterait sûrement de me bouffer à la première occasion.

-Il faut que tu manges Drago. Il faut que tu prennes des forces pour le procès. Dit-il en se grattant la tête un peu gêné de se retrouver seul avec un Malfoy en dépression.

-J'ai pas faim.

-Bon... D'accord... Capitula Lupin devant ma mine défaite.

Mais avant de partir il contourna le lit pour se placer juste à côté de moi. Ne voulant pas lui parler je me tournais vers la droite et ferma les yeux avec force.

Qu'on me laisse tranquille.

Je l'entendis faire quelques pas dans la chambre puis le grincement caractéristique de la porte vint à mes oreilles. Lorsque je rouvris les yeux j'aperçus un croissant sur ma table de chevet ainsi qu'un verre d'eau.

-Quelle délicate attention. Chuchotais-je ironique.

Dans un flash je revis le tendre sourire de ma mère et soudain un puissant sanglot me déchira la gorge. J'eus juste le temps de prendre un oreiller pour étouffer mes pleurs et en quelques secondes je lâchais toute la pression, toute la peine que j'avais accumulé.

Je voulais tellement les revoir.

* * *

><p>Le procès arriva vite. En effet, à peine six heures après notre arrivée Blaise et moi parcourions les couloirs du ministère accompagné par une dizaine d'aurore. Pour ma part, je trouvais ça assez flatteur de nous administrer autant de surveillance. Mon ego s'en retrouvait fortement renforcé et au vu de la situation j'en avais bien besoin. J'avais transplalé à l'aide de mon parrain mais il ne m'avait pas conduit directement au ministère. Au lieux de ça Severus nous avait conduit à dix minutes de marche du bâtiment.<p>

-Tu dois bien comprendre que je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça. Avait dit le professeur de potion.

-Pourquoi tu le fais alors ? Répondais-je de mon air supérieur.

-Je veux juste marcher un petit peu avant le procès. Ça va te détendre.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'être détendue, je vais parfaitement bien. Continuais-je en fourrant mes mains dans les poches de ma cape.

-Si tu le dis.

C'est sur ces quelques mots que Severus avait commencé notre courte marche. Et je dois dire que l'air frais de la nuit m'avait fait un bien fou. Sans l'avouer, je le remerciais mille fois pour son initiative peut-être minime mais énorme de mon point de vue. Ces quelques minutes avaient suffit à me remettre les idées en place, à préparer le discours que j'aurais du préparer dans la chambre. De nous deux, personne n'avait prononcé une parole, les mots étaient inutiles tellement notre peine semblait immense. J'avais perdu mes parents et Severus un frère. Nous étions tous les deux en manque de notre famille, le cœur déchiré par la perte.

Arrivé devant le ministère je regardais une dernière fois les étoiles avant de m'engouffrer dans l'antre de la justice magique.

* * *

><p>-C'est un mange-mort et le fils d'un des plus puissants et influents mange-mort de ce siècle. Et vous voulez nous faire croire que cet individu à décidé pour je ne sais quelle raison de changer de camps ? Laissez moi rire Albus.<p>

-Monsieur le procureur, nous parlons ici de Drago Mafoy. C'est un gamin. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Contra le directeur de Pourdlard en désignant le coupable. Sa volonté de changer est admirable, laissez lui sa chance et vous en serez étonné.

-Objection votre honneur ! Cria un homme d'une trentaine d'année. L'âge de l'accusé n'a rien à voir avec notre affaire. ''Gamin'' ou pas, cet homme est coupable de servir Vous-Savez-Qui.

Je fronçais les sourcils en scrutant le visage de celui qui venait de prendre la parole. Il ne m'était pas familier et lorsque nos regards se croisèrent je sentis une lueur de haine dans ses yeux. Je détournais le regard surpris et quelque peu inquiet.

-Objection retenue. Désolé Albus mais je ne peux pas accepter cette mascarade. Il en va de même pour monsieur Zabini. Dit-il en fixant le métis d'un regard inquisiteur.

-Monsieur le procureur, laissez moi prendre la parole. Intervint le balafré.

Étonné, le concerné haussa la tête en signe de consentement.

-On vous écoute monsieur Potter. Rajouta-t-il en lui faisant un signe de la main.

Je tournais la tête vers les bancs du publique et leva les yeux au ciel devant un Saint Potter horriblement dramatique.

-Toujours à faire sa diva celui-là... Soupirais-je pour moi même.

-Taisez vous Drago. Chuchota le loup-garou dans un sourire.

Je tournais la tête pour chercher l'hybride des yeux et l'aperçut à sept-huit mètres de moi vers ma gauche. Je lui lançais alors un regard condescendant qu'il prit encore une fois avec le sourire. J'avais oublié que ce type avait des sens sur-développé...

-...Et c'est une très bonne raison pour laisser à Malfoy le bénéfice du doute. Conclu Potter toujours aussi solennel.

Merde. J'avais rien écouté.

-Vous me faite douter monsieur Potter... Est-ce que quelqu'un à quelque chose à rajouter avant le verdict ? Demanda le procureur d'une voix forte.

Sans m'en empêcher mon corps agit tout seul et se leva dans une posture digne.

-Moi.

-On vous écoute monsieur Malfoy.

-Très bien.

Pendant un court instant le doute me saisit les entrailles me rendant muet. Je tournais mon regard vers l'insistance derrière moi et croisa le regard de Severus. Dans une longue expiration je me retournais pour faire face au procureur. D'une voix que je voulais sur de moi, je commençais mon discours.

-Je sais que ça peut paraître fou. Moi, le prince des serpentards, beau, intelligent, riche et horriblement sexy... Commençais-je dans un clin d'œil en direction de l'assistance.

Quelques rires parvint à mes oreilles me donnant un peu plus de courage. Je continuais alors avec la même fougue.

-Donc je disais... Je sais que ça peut paraître assez étrange de me voir ainsi, devant vous. Mais comme on vous l'a sûrement dit avant ce procès... On vous a bien résumé les derniers événements monsieur le procureur ? Demandais-je avec un petit sourire arrogant.

-Oui oui, tout m'a été dit.

-Bien. Je veux dire par là qu'on m'a donné le choix. J'avais le choix entre retourner au côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres ou alors d'essayer de vous convaincre aujourd'hui de mon changement le plus radicale. Comme vous pouvez le constater... Je suis ici devant vous. Et je vous demande monsieur...

Je marquais une petite pause afin de créer un maximum d'effet puis repris avec sincérité.

-Je vous demande de me croire.

Dès la fin de ma phrase on pouvait entendre dans la grande salle des centaines de chuchotements incompréhensibles qui rendait l'atmosphère surnaturelle.

-Je ne demande que ça monsieur Malfoy. Mais comment être sur ? Dit le vieil homme dans un sourire contrit. Je ne fais pas confiance aux manges-mort et je ne fais pas non plus confiance aux anciens manges-mort.

Je me rassis quelque peu démoralisé et croisa les jambes. Après un petit silence où je réfléchissais à toute allure pour prouver ma bonne foi, le procureur reprit d'un ton léger.

-N'y voyez rien de personnel Severus...

Je ne pris même pas la peine de me retourner pour voir la tête de mon parrain. J'imaginais très bien le petit sourire sarcastique qui ornait ses lèvres blanches. D'une voix grave je l'entendis dire à l'adresse de son interlocuteur.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. J'en ai vu d'autre monsieur le procureur.

Je du utiliser tout mon self-contrôle pour ne pas éclater de rire et du coin de l'œil je pouvais voir la moitié des sorciers avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Mais alors que l'ambiance commençait à se détendre Dumbledor se leva brutalement, cassant cette atmosphère légère.

-J'ai une solution pour garder monsieur Malfoy ainsi que monsieur Zabini sous surveillance. Déclara-t-il toujours aussi sur de lui.

-On vous écoute.

-Le serment inviolable.

Les mots étaient lancé. Toute la salle se mit à bourdonner d'excitation où le débit de parole dépassait l'imagination si bien que l'écho de la pièce faisait presque mal aux oreilles.

-Silence ! Silence ! Cria le procureur en tapant son marteau contre la table en bois. Expliquez vous Albus.

-Ces deux jeunes hommes que vous voyez là vont, si tout le monde est d'accord, faire le serment inviolable avec une personne désigné de l'Ordre. De cette manière ils ne trahiront jamais notre cause et pour encore plus de sécurité nous les enfermeront quelques temps au quartier générale. Avec la permission d'Harry évidemment. Rajouta-t-il en se tournant vers l'autre chiant.

Celui-ci hocha la tête avec gravité puis lança un sourire au loup-garou qui le lui répondit de bonne grâce.

Pathétique.

-Objection ! Nous allons pas obliger monsieur Potter à cohabiter avec ces... Monstres... Clama l'homme de tout à l'heure.

-Depuis quand vous vous soucier de mon bien être ? Intervint Potter.

Bien ! Pour une fois que tu dis quelque chose d'intelligent. Pensais-je en lui envoyant un regard moqueur.

-Mais tout de même ! Continua-t-il avec insistance. Ces gens sont dangereux. Nous devrions les exécuter...

Le salaud.

De grands bruits de protestations et de consentements se mêlèrent tout d'un coup. Les deux camps s'affrontaient à coup d'engueulade et de cris qui perçaient mon crâne dans de terribles douleurs. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais détester le bruit.

-DU CALME ! Silence ou je fais reporter ce procès !

J'échangeais un long regard avec mon parrain et je pouvais très bien apercevoir la lueur de lassitude dans ses yeux. Lui aussi était fatigué.

-Je vais rendre mon jugement. Personne d'autre ne veux prendre la parole ?

Un silence net répondit à la question du procureur.

-Levez vous je vous prie.

J'exécutais l'ordre du vieil homme sans attendre et le fixa de mes yeux froids. Mon meilleur ami me regardait tristement et m'imita dans un soupir.

-Tout va bien se passer Blaise. Chuchotais-je à son égard.

Il ne répondit pas à ma tentative de réconfort et préféra baisser les yeux avec crainte.

-Monsieur Drago Malfoy et Blaise Zabini, je vous déclare... Commença-t-il en levant son marteau.

Le temps semblait s'être étiré et je sentais ma respiration s'accélérer considérablement. Du coin de l'œil je vis le métis faire une grimace en sentant la sentence tomber. Tout le monde dans la salle semblait retenir leurs souffles et, lorsque je levais la tête pour admirer le plafond en verre, le verdict tomba.

-Non coupable.

Le nœud dans mon estomac disparu instantanément. En soufflant de soulagement je baissais lentement la tête pour regarder l'assistance. Toute la salle était en émois et semblait prit dans la même vague d'émotion. Un petit sourire de victoire ornait mon visage et lorsque je me retournais pour voir mon parrain j'entendis l'enfoiré de tout à l'heure.

-Quoi ?! Je vous demande pardon ?! Cria-t-il en se levant.

-Ma sentence est irrévocable et...

-MAIS CE SONT DES MONSTRES ! DES TUEURS !

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait contre moi cette ordure ? Lorsqu'il se rua vers moi j'eus un mouvement de recul et tomba à la renverse. Je percutais le sol dans un bruit sourd et émit un petit cris de douleur. Je me relevais avec difficulté pendant que Severus et le loup-garou coururent vers moi pour me protéger.

-Je ne suis pas une demoiselle en détresse... Chuchotais-je en reprenant mon souffle.

-Drago ! Me reprit l'hybride en m'envoyant un regard grave.

Il m'énervait de plus en plus celui-là avec son ouïe sur-développé ! Je reportais mon attention vers ce malade qui voulait m'attaquer et lorsque je vis ses traits déformé par la rage un souvenir douloureux émergea de ma conscience.

-TUEUR ! ASSASIN ! Cria-t-il de toute ces forces en essayant de braver les quelques hommes qui le retenait.

-Je... Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler... Soufflais-je dans un mensonge.

Mes yeux étaient exorbités, la vérité m'avait fait comme l'effet d'une claque.

Le 12 octobre 2011. Pensais-je malgré moi.

Severus se retourna pour me regarder interrogateur et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il aperçut ma mine défaite. Je ne voulais pas qu'il lise d'avantage mes pensées. Je ne voulais pas qu'il sache.

-ESPECE DE MONSTRE ! VOUS L'AVEZ TUÉ ! VOUS AVEZ TUÉ MA FILLE ! Continua-t-il en se débattant violemment. VOUS NE M'ERRITEZ PAS DE VIVRE!

-C'est faux...

-MENTEUR ! VOUS LE SAVEZ TRES BIEN !

-Non... Je ne l'ai pas tué... Dis-je en mettant mes mains contre mes oreilles.

-MONSTRE ! VA POURRIR EN ENFER !

-On se calme ! Hurla inutilement le procureur.

Blaise se leva à son tour totalement paniqué et se mit derrière Severus et Lupin bientôt rejoins par le balafré voulant jouer une fois de plus les héros.

-Arrêtez... Soufflais-je en accentuant la pression sur mon crâne. Je ne veux pas vous entendre...

-ASSASIN !

-Ça suffit ! Cria Severus d'une voix autoritaire.

Quelques larmes de rage et d'amertume coulèrent le long de mes joues. Je secouais la tête de plus en plus vite et, désespéré, je fermais les yeux pour ne plus voir le regard fou de l'ancien père.

-Je ne voulais pas... Pensais-je horriblement honteux. C'était un accident...

Soudain mon parrain fit volte face et s'approcha brutalement de moi. Il me prit par les épaules et me secoua jusqu'à ce que j'ouvre les yeux. Lorsque nos regards se croisèrent je sus qu'il avait lu dans mes pensées et la lueur de tristesse que je voyais me fit mal.

-Reprends toi Drago. On sort.

Sans plus attendre il m'entraîna à l'extérieur de la salle. Mais même dehors je pouvais sentir les hurlements lointain de l'homme me dévorer les entrailles. Sans que je m'en rende compte Severus m'avait conduit jusqu'à la porte principal et, c'est sous les regards médusé de certains employés du ministère, que nous quittâmes les lieux. Ma crise de panique ne passait pas, au contraire, en plongeant mon regard dans la nuit noir qui nous entouraient je sentis le piège se refermer sur moi. Le professeur de potion fit alors la dernière chose à laquelle je m'attendais de sa part.

-Tout va bien. Je suis là. Dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras. Tout va bien se passer, je te le promet.

Un sanglot m'échappa bientôt et je sentis mes bras se fourrer contre le torse de mon parrain.

-Je ne voulais pas...

Severus n'ajouta rien et préféra resserrer son étreinte.

-C'était un accident... Elle s'est jeté sur moi pour protéger sa mère... C'était une sang de bourbe... Je ne voulais pas... Répétais-je encore une fois.

Pendant quelques minutes je restais sans rien dire dans les bras réconfortants de la seule famille qui me restais.

-Severus... Elle n'avait que huit ans maximum...

-Je sais je sais. C'est dur.

Mais alors que je commençais à me calmer je sentis mon parrain se raidir. Je tournais la tête pour voir le loup-garou à quelques mètres de nous se contentant de regarder par terre avec gêne. Avec fermeté Severus s'écarta de moi et mit une main sur mon épaule.

-Je dois aller régler tout ça. Reste ici. Me dit-il en m'envoyant un regard percent.

J'hochais lentement la tête en signe de consentement puis envoya à mon tour un regard à l'hybride. Le professeur des potions disparu en quelques secondes voulant finir toute cette histoire au plus vite. En voyant Lupin me regarder bizarrement j'émis un petit rire sans joie et me détourna légèrement.

-Cette situation est parfaitement ridicule. Dis-je en essuyant discrètement mes larmes.

Le loup-garou n'ajouta rien et mit ses mains dans les poches dans une attitude fatigué.

-Je suis trop vieux pour ces conneries... Souffla-t-il après un long silence.

-C'est vrai que vous avez déjà un pied dans la tombe... Lui répondais-je ironiquement. Vous avez quel âge ? Trois cent ans à tout casser ?

Devant mon ton moqueur Lupin se rapprocha un peu plus de moi et me répondit avec répartie.

-En tout cas avec les années je dois dire que j'ai perdu le sens de l'esthétique... A mon époque les cheveux platines n'étaient plus à ma mode depuis longtemps.

J'haussais les sourcils un peu surprit de le voir parler avec autant de flegme. Je ne pensais pas que cette lavette savait répondre à quelqu'un.

-En même temps les années humaines ne valent pas celle des chiens. Sifflais-je acide.

-Ainsi que celles des fouines.

Je croisais les bras un peu vexé. Alors que j'allais lui répondre avec toute la méchanceté que je puisse faire preuve je refermais ma bouche.

-Alors ? On ne sait plus quoi dire ? Affirma-t-il en se plaçant devant moi.

Ses yeux rieurs me firent grincer les dents et dans une attitude défensive je mis mon visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

-Ne faites pas trop le malin. Les boules de poiles je sais les dresser.

Il haussa à son tour les sourcils et alors qu'il allait répliquer les membres de l'Ordre débarquèrent tous en même temps.

-On rentre. Dit sévèrement Severus en m'agrippant le bras.

Et en quelques secondes nous avions transplanté au 12 square Grimmaurd.


End file.
